Hyuga Hinata was not happy
by Lita of Jupiter
Summary: Just a weird thing that poped up on my mind... what would it take to make Hinata finally snap? All comments welcome... takes place a few years after the chunnin exam, when she is 17.[CRACK]


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the names here quoted.

**AN.:** I don't know where this came from but I figured it couldn't hurt to post it. It had started as a 200 word drabble and ended with a little over 2200 words... amaizing what you come up with to not write an essay...

Tell me what you think. Flames will be used to melt whatever is left of the snow.

* * *

Hyuga Hinata was not a happy person. The usually shy ninja was angry; she was beyond angry, furious even. She was, to put it simply, pissed and pmsing and that did not make for a happy Hyuga.  
  
The timid girl did not lose her temper, that was one of the few established facts in the life of Konoha's citizens, just as the sun would set to rise the next day, just as Naruto would visit the ramen stand at least once during the day (that is if he wasn't out on a mission), just as The copy- ninja Kakashi would always be late for his team's meetings, just as Jiraya the extremely respected sennin would be outside the women's bathhouse during his stays in the village. It was an unwritten rule that the young Hyuga heiress did not, for any reason whatsoever lose her temper. Ever.  
  
She could cope with anything they threw at her, and the worst that would happen was that she would stammer a little and almost cry. An increasingly rare occurrence since the discovery of her self-confidence and the grudging recognition her father had given her once she gave the on the Hyuga-ryu as her main fighting style and went in search of one that would better suit her abilities. But the main reason that everyone avoided as best as they could upsetting her was that Hinata was one of kindest people in the village and an extremely capable medic-nin, second only to Godaime herself and that made her a very popular individual.  
  
Therefore when anyone managed to make the young-woman lose her composure, people wanted to extract retribution on whoever had upset the gentle kunoichi, most notably her teammates, Naruto, her younger sister and curiously enough her cousin Neji as well (though in a much more subtle but nonetheless effective manner). With so many people always eager to defend her it was no surprise that the few people that wanted any sort of harm to come to her ever took action.  
  
Not mentioning the unexpected brilliance young girl was showing in her training as a medical ninja under Shizune, the apprentice of the fifth. She was also a very formidable opponent when it came to genjutso and sneakier types of jutsu and weapons. She had worked hard after the first chunnin examinations to improve her and managed to acquire a reasonable degree of confidence and pride in her accomplishments, even if she would still stammer near her family and Naruto-kun. Some old habits die hard after all.  
  
But back on track... it was well known that nothing had ever made her mad and that these days very few things made her afraid. Sad was another matter entirely... but let's not get into that. So you ask: Why was the calm, shy, gentle Hinata furious?  
  
She had returned from a week long mission in which in order to gain information she had to pose as maiko ( she swore that the next person that looked at her in the wrong way or mentioned anything about: ravens and hair, skin and porcelain and most importantly delicate doll was going to suffer) . Being of the right age and having the best scores of the female class in the "disguise and infiltration" part of their training program, to the surprise of all no doubt (being shy and easily overlooked was a bonus when it came to that class, not mention that in the traditional Hyuga family etiquette was requisite) had made her the obvious choice. As she got closer to her target (a complete prick, whom she had to restrain herself not to kill or at least maim) she acquired the information they needed. So she had then used wrapped up that part of the mission without hurting anyone, not even the men that had openly propositioned her (she was now very proud of her self restrain) and had to proceed to a very murky swamp accompanied by her teammates to finish of the rest of the A-class mission and acquire the item they were sent to retrieve. The simple task had gone awry when Akamaru had barked to warn Kiba of a nearby hole and in the process alerted the guards. The fight that proceeded was certainly quick but unfortunately not so clean.  
  
And as a result she was covered in blood (not hers), sweat, remnants of an elaborate make-up, and the swamp water. Thank Kami she had changed out of her kimono.  
  
After coming straight to the village without stopping even to wash themselves of the traces from battle, due to the urgency of the mission, they reported to the Hokage their success and just as she was beginning to dream of a niceee looog soak in the Hyuga complex's hot springs to relax. The Hokage had seen fit to inform her that she had, for some strange reason, guard duty at the gates... guard duties of all things... she had never done guard duties at the gates before, that was usually reserved for lower chunnins that had screwed up or anbu if the village was on alert. The only time she had ever even been on watch had been during missions.  
  
And so she had to settle for a quick cold shower and spare clothes from her locker as opposed to her planned soak in the springs and silk pajamas with a very comfortable futon. But she hadn't complained and had done her duty because she was a ninja of the leaf. She was even thankful that she had been given those whole 4 minutes to shower, change and report to the gates. Really she was...  
  
Now after four long incredibly boring hours her shift was over with the biggest highlights being when Gai and Lee had passed by the gates during one of their punishments. She was tired, sore, hungry, dirty and finally going home. She was happy. Her family while not really caring for her (with the exception of her sister and maybe her cousin but she wouldn't bet on that), usually left her alone and while the indifference had hurt on the past now she was used to it and stayed out of their way. They didn't bug her, she didn't bug them. Everything was a-okay. Equilibrium had been reached. Balance was good. She didn't have a real family but she had more freedom than average and a bank account to match. It was all fine the way things were. Really it was... she liked it even.  
  
THEN WHY THE HELL IT HAD TO CHANGE NOW!!! She thought glaring at her father in away that almost made the proud leader of the clan cower.  
  
She had entered the complex and made a beeline for her room to grab a few clothes before heading straight to the baths, when she had been approached by a servant with the news her father required her presence in the conference room, immediately. Without giving her the opportunity to relax a little, something she had been dreaming of almost from the moment she had to first infiltrate that geisha house, nearly a week ago.  
  
She had not been, as you can imagine very satisfied with that particular development but that was not why an aura of angry blue charka was nearly visible around her. She had after all only uttered a few choice words under her breath, that had no doubt chocked the retired ninja that had been sent to collect her since they had made the seasoned warrior blush and gape at that usually gentle young woman even knew that such words existed, let alone how to use and combine them so creatively. But she had spent most of her spare time with Kiba and the other young ninjas of Konohagakure and most of them (with the notable exceptions of Lee and the ever quiet Sasuke) did not exactly have a "proper" vocabulary, especially when frustrated in a training session.  
  
After that she had followed her father's wishes like the obedient daughter she was to find the entire upper scallion of the clan, including her sister, her mother whom she barely ever saw, and curiously enough her cousin (strangely avoiding her eyes) too, along with his mother. All in full-ceremonial garb if she had more energy she would have felt diminished and out of place with her jounin uniform marred by sweat, dirt and old bloodstains she had forgotten to wash since the last time she wore it, not to mention the odd burn mark of a fire-jutsu that came to close. As it was she was only mildly annoyed at the disapproving looks her outfit gained her. If they wanted her to be in her full heiress paraphernalia, including the little 'rank' pin of the heir they could damm well wait until another day until she was ready for their stupid political games.  
  
Which brought another point forward: if they were all in their "full splendor" then this had to have been planned a while ago, as in before her mission. She knew that for sure for one simple reason her mother, the ever proper Lady Hyuga always planned her outfits before hand when it came to major events, and the pale lilac kimono she was wearing had to have been readjusted and the fact Hanabi was wearing a matching one meant three things: One, her mother had carefully orchestrated the dress code for this meeting for long time, since she knew her sister didn't have a kimono like that, two, there probably was one in the same motif on her room right now, that no doubt her parents had expected her to wear, and Three she needed to prepare for the private talk on how a Hyuga from the main house should dress, especially when meeting the whole clan, a talk where she would not be allowed to say anything on her defense, even though she had not known anything about this meeting including who would be there.  
  
That made her mood even worse; it also made for a very suspicious Hinata. But that never made to her face she was still being the nice young daughter and politely bowed to the members of the family with a polite smile that barely held on.  
  
As you can see Hyuga Hinata is truly a saint. For if it had been any of us mortals than our temper would surely have been set of by then. But none of that matter, what it matters was what managed to set of the repressed (and some say nonexistent) temper of the pale-eyed 17 year old.  
  
It was the words her father said, the whole reason of the meeting had set her off and made her want to test a few of those very interesting interrogation techniques she had learned when acting as the med-nin to Morino Ibiki's anbu squadron, a few of the more physical ones to satisfy the overwhelming need to see blood flowing. Preferably her father's with a few of the elder's thrown in for variety. She could see the damm cowards cowering since her byuukagan had seen fit to activate itself in her rage.  
  
After being ignored (and some times hated) by her family for most of her life they now wanted her to simply leave the life she had worked hard to build as a ninja, the rank she earned without any of their support or help. All to become a "proper heir" to the clan since her father was begging to think of retiring and joining the council of elders. To better learn how to manage the clan, or rather how to a good first lady for the clan since it soon became clear that leadership was not what they had intended.  
  
But that was not all, if it was she could have simply have laughed at their faces at their audacity instead of seeing red. No what had truly made her pissed was because Neji-niisan's presence suddenly made sense. She had apparently reached an age where she was expected to "settle down" (When her family used that word she had wondered if they had found out about some of her more "questionable" forays into the darker side of life of the many countries she had visited and the "interesting acquaintances" she had made during those solitary sojourns, but had quickly dismissed that thought after realizing that the people she associated outside of Konoha would have killed anyone that had seen them let alone allow them to find anything out about her dealings with them. And her disguise had been flawless anyway... after all it had fooled Sasuke and his sharingan) with a man of the clan's choosing, in which she would have no say in picking, and produce an heir. They had even planned the wedding for a year from now, so that a proper "courtship" could be simulated. And had notified the Hokage of her retiring (who had, bless her soul, said only Hinata could start the process).  
  
That was why Hyuga Hinata was not a happy person.  
  
And since she was not happy someone was to have to pay for that, preferably die... painfully... very painfully.  
  
She now could understand very well why Itachi-kun had gotten rid of his clan when he had the chance... Hinata was seriously considering pulling an Uchiha right now. Itachi had said that the Akatsuki was in need of a more competent med-nin, after all since Kabuto had left with Orochimaru all those years ago... hmmm... And there was always the Genei Ryuudan if that didn't work...  
  
You would think that the Konoha clans would have learned not to meddle too much into the life of its heirs, but apparently not, Kurenai-sensei was fond of saying she would be a good teacher. Guess it was time she taught her family a lesson... Oh well, better make it fun then...  
  
This way when she finally took her bath she could wash away their blood as well before heading out of the leaf. Shame she would have to leave everyone else behind but there are some things a girl cannot let escape unpunished... and keeping her from her bath for such idiotic self-centered reasons was one of them. Even Hyuga Hinata's legendary patience had a limit afterall.

* * *

I know weird and confusing... 


End file.
